Percy Jackson Daughter of Kronos
by Peaceful Pegasus
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was a girl? What if she was Kronos's daughter? How would the second Titan war turn out? Fem!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Percy was the daughter of Kronos? How would the second titan war be different? **

** `This is it,` Nico thought,`all that I have to do is get Percy out of the way, so I can end this once and for all. He looked around. All he could see was a massacre..everywhere. **

** "So you finally thinking about giving up death breath?" He heard Percy say. **

** `Man I hate her. I hate that smile with the pearly whit teeth. I hate that perfect hair. I hate those never ending gold eyes..what am I saying?` he thought, `I can't hurt her.` "Never. I'll never let my home be taken over by you, Titans" he spat. That only seemed to anger her more.**

** "Ugh!" She launched herself at him swinging her sword. If he didn't have fast reflexes then he would've be sliced..literally."You demigods are all the same. Have you ever thought about how living with Titans could be better?"**

**"No! And I'll never will!" They fought for what seemed like hours. She slowed down time trying to kill Nico. She forgot to slow down everyone else so while she ran at Nico Annabeth quickly saw her and threw her knife. Percy never saw it coming. The knife struck her on her left side. She fell down on the ground. Nico ran up to her. Percy took out the knife wincing. The ground shook. **

**"MY DAUGHTER!" Bellowed Kronos. He ran to her. He fell to his knees. "Oh Percy. I never met for this to happen to you."**

**"I know dad. I don't blame you. I just wanted to make you proud." She told her dad. She tried to move, but ended up wincing in pain. **

**"Oh Percy. I will always be proud."**

**"So I did good?" She asked with wide eyes.**

**"Oh course."**

**"It hurts daddy." She said as she started to close her eyes. Nico could feel her dying right before the world's eyes. It wasn't fair that she had to die all she want was to be a great daughter in her father's eyes. "I guess I should say that I never really liked that hair cut of yours." She said with a weak smile. She took one last long breath and then Nico felt her life slip away.**

**Kronos got up and he shook with anger. "Who did this. I said WHO DID THIS!" By this time he was emitting a golden glow. **

**Before Nico could say anything Annabeth yelled"Luke! I know you're in there!"**

**"You! You did this!" Kronos yelled pointing a finger at Annabeth. "You think you can just talk to Luke after you killed my daughter! Well you just have another thing coming!" He started to glow so bright that Nico thought he would explode.**

**"Nico! My knife!" Before Nico could do anything Kronos already took his original form. **

**"Finally! Now I can crush every Demigod who ever hurt my daughter!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico woke up to find himself in a dark room. He looked around only to find that there was a whole bunch of other demigods in the room. He poke Annabeth who was stirring. "Annabeth", he said "What happened where are we?"

"The last thing I remember was that Kronos freaked out and took his original form and the titans won." Before he could reply they heard a door open. They saw Ethan walk in.

He said " Well at least you're awake. You made my job easier."

"What's going on? What do you mean 'your job'?" Nico asked.

"Lord Kronos wants to see you two." He said with a grin that told them this was not going to be good. He whistled and four guards came in. Two guards yanked Nico off the ground. The other two did the same with Annabeth. They were lead through a maze of different halls untill they came upon the old throne room that was now occupied by titans.

"Finally! I have been waiting forever for those wretched demigods. It would such a shame if they missed out on the rising of my daughter." He said while he had a smirk on his face.

Nico leaned over to Annabeth and whispered, "Let's just hope that she doesn't want revenge." Annabeth griminced. All of a sudden there was a blue light in the middle of the room. It started to form a girl that was floating in the air. It went away just as fast as it started. When it was gone Percy was laying in the middle of the floor. Kronos walked to her and turned her on her back. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad?"

"Hey princess." Kronos told his daughter.

"Where am I what happened?" She asked asked him.

"I won the war for you."

"You know that I only dies so we could win right?" She told him with a grin on her face. His expression told her to keep going because he obviously did not. "Well I knew if you did not have a reason to get mad then Luke would've had a chance to come back and we would've not won. So I won the war for us." She got up and started walking toward Nico and Annabeth. He had a feeling it was not going to be good. She looked over at her father and said, "Daddy can I keep one. I want some one to help me with everything I need."

"I'm not your slave." Spat Annabeth, "And I'll never be." Percy looked as if she expected it.

"Fine then I'll just take Nico." She said with a wicked grin on her face. " I'm sure he won't mind. Please daddy?" Of course Kronos nodded he was whipped by his only daughter that didn't hate his guts.

"Of course you can. First I want to make you immortal princess." Percy nodded and went up to her father. Kronos muttered something like a blessing and she began to glow. It lasted for a few minute until she laid unconscious in the middle of the floor. Kronos went to his throne.

"Now for you two. Obviously Nico will be my daughter's personal..assistant yeah assistant and Annabeth what shall I do to you? Well I guess I'll just give you to Ethan. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course my Lord." Ethan replied.

**/**


	4. Chapter 4

/Five Months/

'It's five Months since the titans took over. FIVE MONTHS. Nico couldn't believe. The titans weren't so bad after all. They let all the demigods go. They even built a new camp, Camp Awesome. Percy wasn't so bad either. Nico had Jason Grave to thank for that. They found the Romans about a month after the war. It took two months for Jason and Percy to realize they liked each other. Percy had been the happiest ever since they got together. She was about to come home after a date tonight. Earlier Nico went over to Ethan's to hang with Annabeth, not like he cared.

The door creaked open revealing Jason and Percy holding hands. They were laughing so Nico thought they must have had a good time.

"Bye Perce. See you tomorrow I guess." Jason said as they stepped inside.

"Oh course Jay Jay." Percy replied. They kissed before Jason walked back home to his sister Thalia. "Hey Nico. Thanks for waiting up for me."

"Oh yeah, anytime. So how did your date go?" He asked curious to find out what was so funny earlier.

"Great! Jason took me flying, then we went and sat on the beach. It was great. Jay is soo funny. Did you know that. Like he spelt like wrong some he for got an e so it was lik a boss. An I told him that father would rather keep it professional. And we busted up laughing." She said with a dazed look like she was remembering it happen.

"That's great I'm glad you guys had fun. I hope you don't mind but I went over to Ethan's to hang with Annabeth."

"Of course not silly! As long as you didn't get into Ethan's way or caused trouble." She said with a grin. He had told her about his crush on Annabeth a long time ago. "By the way did you ask her yet?"

"No." He replied with a frown. "But you should get to bed though. You have a brunch with your father and Jason tomorrow and you don't want to be late."

They went to they're rooms and fell asleep for the night.


End file.
